


当我们在谈论爱情的时候我们在谈论什么

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee
Summary: 尿道play，囚禁，道具，破镜重圆





	1. 上

当Loki醒来的时候，浑身上下每一处关节的酸痛感让他差点又昏过去。他躺在床上缓了好久，才勉强能够支起身子。原本盖在身上的上好的丝绸被子滑落到他的大腿根，堪堪盖住他的性器。那尺寸可观的性器被一根顶端镶着宝石的银钎塞住，半勃着在被子上顶起了一个鼓包。那是Thor的“杰作”，连同Loki身上青紫的手印和嫣红的吻痕都证明着昨晚那场性事的激烈程度。  
Loki觉得很饿，昨夜他被Thor按在床上发泄了四次，直到他再也承受不住这极端的痛苦与快乐而昏了过去，Thor才放过了他。方才他醒来时，已经过午，空空如也的肠胃悲鸣着向他发出抗议。他挣扎着下了床，拴在他脚踝上的铁链随着他的动作“哗哗”作响，那是Thor把他带回来的第一天就给他绑上的，能够消除魔法的铁链，由振金打造，任凭他怎么挣扎都无法挣脱，彻底断了他想要逃跑的念头。锁链的长度刚刚好，不长不短，当他走向餐桌时就会被彻底绷直。是的，自从被绑上这个枷锁后，Loki的生活就被彻底钉死了，他只能生活在这个以床脚为圆心，以铁链为半径的狭小圆圈内，就像个罪大恶极的囚犯一般。  
可是Loki犯了什么罪呢？他是Asgard的王储，一人之下，万人之上的亲王，被Asgard的法律赦免了所有刑罚的贵族，在这个世界上，几乎没有人能够定Loki的罪。  
可是凡事皆有例外。  
这个例外叫Thor。  
Thor说Loki犯下了滔天罪行，他的罪行罄竹难书，所以亲自将他关押在了这个金色的囚笼中，每日以最精美的食物供养着。若不是夜里那令人难以启齿的“旖旎”和白日里那些特殊的“惩罚”，没人能想象得出这是一位“罪犯”的“服刑生活”。  
可Loki还是不知道自己到底犯了些什么罪，而就连Thor本人也对此含糊其辞，每每有人问起，他都迅速转移话题，敷衍了事。大概是什么莫须有的罪名吧，彻底放弃挣扎的Loki绝望地想着。他开始整日整日地躺在床上，不再幻想Thor突如其来的恩赐。  
但此刻的他还是挣扎着走向了餐桌，他的胃实在太痛了。昨日里的绝食再加上晚上因为这个原因被Thor折腾了一宿，任凭他是神的身体，也都扛不住了。可当虚弱至极的邪神迈开步子的时候，才发现身体有些不对劲：他的小腹微微隆起，像怀孕之初的妇人那般。哦，可千万别误会，Loki是一名真正的男性，那微微隆起的小腹不过是昨夜里Thor射进去的那些东西。Loki觉得难受极了，他的腹部传来阵阵下坠感，而后庭中的塞子又一下下地蹭着他的敏感点，每当他走一步，他似乎都能听到腹中那些淫液荡出来的水声，而那不断被磨蹭的前列腺又让他前面的欲望有隐隐抬头之势，不得发泄的前端传来阵阵酸痛。  
桌上精美的食物丝毫勾不起Loki的食欲，他赤身坐在椅子上，随意从餐盘中取了些食物，囫囵地吞了下去。在进餐过程中，他的小臂不慎蹭到了他红肿的乳头，引得他一阵痛呼。他低头看了看自己胸前被咬破皮的红果，露出了一个绝望的苦笑。经历过无限战争的Thor真的变得成熟了许多，他甚至学会了“双保险”。是的，从他将Loki囚禁的那天开始，就没收了他所有的衣物，包括他的亵裤。就像笃定向来高傲的邪神不可能裸奔那样，在做完着一切后，Thor骄傲而放心地走了。  
随便往自己胃里填了些东西的邪神又迈着蹒跚的步伐回到了床上，他缩成了一个小团，用上好布料制成的被子紧紧地包裹着自己，包裹着自己那点仅剩的尊严。Loki不知道这期间究竟发生了什么，但从他被Thor复活了那天起，他就觉得Thor像是变了个人，像是刽子手那般，一刀一刀凌迟着自己。  
是因为自己的死亡么？  
可自己的牺牲是为了换取Thor的存活，Thor怎么会不懂这个道理呢？  
原因到底是什么？  
没人知道。  
Loki越来越昏沉的大脑思考着这个问题，最终他还是失去了意识，陷入了无尽的睡眠。他知道他即将面对什么，而只有睡眠能够让他暂时逃避这场噩梦。  
希望不要永远不要有人叫醒他。  
可惜他不能如愿了。  
-  
当Thor回来的时候，他第一反应就是查看桌上的饭菜。今天的情况比昨天好一点，至少被他的爱人翻动过，但情况依然危急，那盛在盘子中的肉和甜点几乎一口没碰，少了的只有几片青菜，那是Loki以前所最不喜欢吃的。  
Thor将视线移回床上，看着床上那越来越消瘦的人影。他脱去身上的战甲，缓步走过去，坐在Loki躺着的那侧床沿，爱怜的抚摸着Loki的脊背，感受着那些被埋在皮肤下的肋骨和脊梁。  
天色已经暗了，Thor点燃了烛火。昏黄的烛光照亮了整个房间，给Loki苍白的皮肤添了些暖色。昨夜Thor在他身上留下的印子在这昏暗的环境中变得有些模糊，但神极好的视力依然能够让他看得清楚。Thor看着Loki身上的青紫和嫣红，嘴角勾起了一个满足的笑，这些伤痕证明着Loki的存在，他是真的，是鲜活的，是有血有肉的，不是自己深夜幻想出来的怪物或是梦魇。  
Loki是被一个个吻唤醒的，当他睁开眼睛时，映入眼帘的，就是那颗属于他哥哥的长着金发的头颅在他身上轻啄那些昨夜被他弄出来的瘀伤和红肿。Loki有些舍不得打破这短暂的美好与温馨，自从他被困在这个监牢，他们之间的性事总是带着些粗鲁和暴力。开始是Loki的反抗与Thor的制止，而后来Loki死心后，就变成了Thor单方面的施暴，用Thor的话说，他不想去操一个“毫无生气的娃娃”，他要Loki活起来，可那永无止境的暴虐除了让Loki的心一沉再沉外，并无别的用处。  
然而美好的时刻总是过的飞快，伟大的神王还是发现了他兄弟睁开的双眼。他从Loki的身上抬起头来，凑到了他的脸旁，奉上一个轻柔的吻。  
“为什么不吃饭呢？我准备的都是你爱吃的。”  
Thor用极致温柔的语气问着，但Loki却在那柔软的话语中听出了威胁的意味。他偏过头，没有作答。但Thor没有放弃，他伸出手，把Loki的头掰了回来，强迫他看着自己的眼睛。  
“别想用死亡逃离我身边。你的身体和灵魂都是我的，哪怕死亡我也会将你的灵魂收藏，记得么？”  
Thor蔚蓝的眸藏了几分阴影和恐吓，他用他布满老茧的手抚摸着Loki干裂的唇，一下一下，力度逐渐增加，直到那苍白的唇瓣被牙齿磕破，渗出血丝，他才停了手。  
Loki心中的恐惧渐增，多日的相处让他再清楚不过，眼前这个温柔的Thor不过是暴风雨前的平静，他不敢想象，等一会儿自己会遭受怎样的惨剧和虐待。他闭上眼，不断颤抖的睫毛暴露了他内心的恐惧。  
Thor的手逐渐下移，他的手指拂过Loki的胸膛，揉捏着那两颗脆弱的乳珠。尚未消肿的乳头在Thor的亵玩下又变得充血红肿，尖锐的痛感和极端度快乐让Loki哼出了声，他被调教的极敏感的身体再一次被唤醒，下身不得发泄的性器硬的发痛，后穴也开始分泌液体，让那本来就被填满的下腹变得更加肿胀。  
Thor满意地看着Loki因欲望被唤醒而不断颤抖的身子，他吻了吻那紧紧抿起来的唇，从Loki的牙齿下解救出那片可怜的肌肤。他是禁止Loki伤害自己的，哪怕是为了克制自己无助的呻吟也不可以，他就要听Loki那痛苦掺杂着欢愉的声音，那能让他得到最大限度的满足和安慰。  
“不乖。我们当时是怎么规定的？不许伤害自己，不记得了么？”  
失去了掩护的Loki觉得自己快要被欲望折磨的发了疯，他无力回答Thor的问题，只是大口大口的喘息，希望以此将那些破碎的呻吟堵在喉底。  
Thor看着他被压抑到极致的爱人笑了起来，他最喜欢看到爱人这倔强和逞强的表情，若是能除去眼神中夹杂的恨意，那就最完美不过了。他一个横抱，将人带去了卫生间，他命令Loki靠在他的怀里，那双有力的臂膀分开Loki的两条修长的腿，将他整个阴部暴露了出来。Loki知道Thor要让他释放体内那些被关押了一天一夜的液体，所以他难得地配合着。他的乖巧勾起了Thor的欲望，他亲了亲Loki微微泛红的眼角，又在他敏感的要命的耳朵旁吹了几口热气，而Loki也为此缩了缩脖子，看着Loki的小动作，Thor愉悦地勾起了嘴角。  
身下的塞子被拔了出来，体内积压的淫液终于得到了宣泄的出口，那白浊飞快的流满Loki的大腿和Thor托住他的双手。不得不说，这是个糟糕的姿势，这像极了给刚出生的婴儿把尿的姿势让Loki觉得自己的自尊心再度受到挑战，他羞愤至极，而他对Thor的恨意也随着羞愤之感而逐级增加。  
随着小腹的逐渐平坦，Loki也偷偷松了口气，他终于不用像个孕妇似的，时刻为他的肚子所折磨了。  
“今天感觉怎么样？”  
Thor抱着Loki回到了那张柔软的大床，他将心上人小心翼翼地放在了床上，又扣上了拴住爱人的脚环。伴随着锁扣落上的那“咔哒”一声，Loki觉得自己重新跌回了无尽的黑暗与恐惧。他没有动，保持着Thor将他放到床上时的仰卧姿势，空洞的双眼望着天花板，那双没有聚焦的绿眼睛早在被囚在这里的第一天就死透了。耳边窸窸窣窣的声音，那是Thor在脱衣服，Loki太清楚不过，过一会儿这位拯救世界的英雄会在床上对他做些什么，那些想不尽用不完的花招和手段，让Loki随时随地都能享受性爱的欢愉。  
可Loki不愿意这样。他本就不是重欲之人，千百年的时间与缘分拉扯着让他们兄弟二人搅在了一切，Thor是他唯一的，在这方面有过体验的对象，况且这仅有的几次经历也都是禁不住Thor那恳切的哀求下才发生的。  
Loki不是没想过用死亡来维护自己的尊严，但此时的他连死亡的权利都被剥夺了。房间中没有任何尖锐的物品，甚至连桌角都被做成了圆形。Loki甚至怀疑，那整面墙整面墙的软包是不是因为Thor看穿了他荒唐的想法才故意设计成这样的。于是他开始尝试虐待自己，他在心里和自己打赌，他赌Thor的心，他赌Thor的舍不得，但这把，诡计之神输的彻底，他对自己的虐待换来了对方施加的更大的虐待。他的哥哥，真的像是换了个人，从内心开始，散发着让人不寒而栗的气息。  
Thor很快脱下了自己的衣服，他上了床，骑在Loki身上，用双臂支撑着自己，看着身下他失去了灵魂的兄弟。Loki没有回答他刚刚的问题，这是意料之中的事，他的Loki已经好久都不和他说话了。Thor知道Loki整颗心都在恨他，这让他觉得很难过，但他还是义无反顾地把这个小骗子锁在了自己身边，这是他能想到的，最安全的办法了，他实在不愿意去回想那个在飞船上直到咽了气眼睛都为能闭合的爱人，没人知道纵横九界的神王内心遭遇了多大的痛楚，也没人知道拯救世界的英雄心底掩藏了多大的不安。  
曾经默契十足的兄弟在此刻变得冷漠无情，他们彼此都沉浸在自己的无限思绪里，但他们手中的动作和身体的反应并为因为他们的思绪而停止或是延迟。Thor那极富技巧性的抚摸纵起了Loki的欲火，那双大手带着几分挑逗的含义来到了Loki的下身。Thor爱怜的看着那被阻塞住，此刻颤巍巍地立起的性器，不由得笑出了声，他的手握住那脆弱的部位，上下撸动着。Loki根本受不住这样的撩拨，在Thor将手覆上的那一刻起，他就开始剧烈的喘息，伴随着一天不得释放的欲望的抬头，他布满伤痕的胸膛剧烈的起伏着，肿胀的痛感顺着神经直达他的大脑，那双空洞的眼睛被雾气填满，狠狠地剐了Thor一眼。  
但Loki不知道的是，他那凶狠的眼神在Thor眼里却变成了包含撒娇意味的乞求，Thor像是想到了什么似的，他上下起伏的手放满了速度，但却加强了刺激，他握住底端的卵蛋，用指腹轻轻地揉捏它们，他满意地听着从Loki口中溢出的细微破碎的呻吟声，他要逼Loki求他，求他停止这种非人的虐待。  
“求我，我马上就答应你任何要求，只要你开口。”  
Loki第一次知道，原来他光明磊落的兄长也能像一只从地狱深渊爬出来的恶魔似的蛊惑人心。倘若是一般的情事，Loki早已在Thor在他耳边吹气那一刻投降了。可现在不行，时间不对，地点也不对，Loki那所剩不多的自尊心支撑着他，让他屏住那最后一口气。  
等了半天都没能等到爱人出声的雷神觉得有些自讨无趣，Loki倔强的性子坏了他的性质。他叹了口气，放弃了继续折磨Loki的这个念头。他手上的动作没有停止，只是缓缓将那嵌着宝石的钎子从顶端抽出。随着整根银钳的抽出，Loki几乎是即刻释放了自己，但令Thor惊讶的是，即便是被锁住整整一天，他的弟弟也没能射出太多东西。Thor望着手上稀薄零星的白浊，内心深感恐惧，他有些担心，他是不是把他的兄弟玩坏了。  
积攒了一整天的欲望终于得到了释放，Loki终于松了口气，但还未等他卸下紧绷的神经，他的兄长却又玩起了新的花招。那些被释放的液体Thor可一滴都没有浪费，沾着它们，Thor将手指探入了他的后穴。被体液润滑了一整天的甬道本就柔软至极，Thor的手指没费多大力气就找到了藏于深处的敏感点，他抠挖着那处嫩肉，欣赏着爱人“幸福”的表情和魅惑的呻吟。  
“嗯…哈…”  
不经意间露出的鼻音让Loki觉得羞耻至极，但他实在太渴望Thor的进入了。那渴求了一天的生理本能不断挑衅着他的理智和神识，他觉得自己快要撑不住了。  
Thor终于读懂了他兄弟的心声，随着他那根粗长性器的整根没入，他们二人都发出了一声满足的叹息。Thor在Loki体内静了一会儿，待Loki适应后，他便快速地耸动起来。那强烈的快感和撞击让Loki直往后退，却又马上被Thor抓着腰，按了回来。  
“为什么总要从我身边逃离呢？”  
“我明明会给你最好的。”  
Thor一面操弄着他肖想已久的屁股，一面附在Loki耳边诉说着他的疑惑。但就像之前的一切一样，Loki并为给他任何反应。郁闷至极的Thor附身叼住Loki胸前那红肿的乳珠，唾液刺激着破损的皮肤，那疼痛感过于剧烈，逼的Loki发出闷哼。  
“我明明是那么的爱你。”  
敏感的身体本就承受不住过多的快感，当Thor的巨大撞击在Loki的前列腺上时，他马上就到了高潮，前端再度射出了些淅淅沥沥的液体，而不断收缩抽搐的后穴也夹得Thor缴械投降。就在射精的那一瞬间，Thor轻声地说出了这句话。  
他以为Loki是听不见的，毕竟他说的那么轻，甚至连他自己都没太听清，毕竟Loki还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，他的胸膛起伏的是那么厉害。  
可Loki却哭了。  
当眼泪顺着眼角砸向枕头时，连Loki自己都惊呆了。当被关在这间房子里失去自由时，他没有哭，当被Thor无尽的手段折磨时，他没有哭，当发现求生无望寻死不能时，他没有哭。九界第一法师给自己立下了死规矩，无论在未来遭受了怎样的磨难和痛楚，都不许掉下哪怕只有一滴代表脆弱和屈服的泪。可现在他却哭了，当他听见Thor的那句“我爱你”时，他却哭了。  
情绪就像决堤的洪水，轻易地击溃Loki的所有心灵防线。那弄得化不开的悲伤从最开始无声的流泪发展到后来的嚎啕大哭，他显然是要把这些日子所遭受的全部委屈和不甘都发泄出来。  
上一秒还身带戾气的神王此刻迅速放软了态度和语气，他就像一只被打足气的气球，被Loki崩溃的情绪这根针轻而易举地刺破，徒留的只剩一块破碎的塑胶软皮。他手忙脚乱地擦着爱人的泪水，语气带上了不自觉的乞求意味。  
“No,no,no,no,don’t cry,please.”  
雷神用他温暖的手掌为Loki不停地拭着泪，那温柔的表情在泪水的掩盖下看不真切，有那么一瞬间，Loki真的以为他们回到了童年：在一个温暖的秋日午后，他们坐在花园里，Thor作为兄长，安慰着因为被朋友欺负而落泪的他。但下一秒，Thor的话却打破了Loki眼中的幻境。  
“至少告诉我怎么了好么？是我把你弄疼了么？”  
Thor小心翼翼地把Loki扶了起来，往他腰后到了好几个鹅绒垫子，好让他靠得舒服一点。Loki别开脸，他在心底暗自冷笑起来。  
呵，我把你弄疼了么？  
当然了。  
可你永远不知道你把我哪儿弄疼了。  
身体上的疼痛和伤痕很快就可以被时间治愈，神拥有强大的自我修复能力。而真的让Loki觉得疼痛到无法忍受的，是他的心。整日的囚禁和折磨化成一道道利刃，在他的心上割出一道道极深的口子，汩汩地往外渗着血。Thor永远都不知道，在多少个深夜里，魔法师捧着他支离破碎的心疼到无法入睡，那些独自熬过来的日子变成了一条条永远无法愈合的伤疤，永远地把什么东西从他们二人之间分割开来。  
那是他们之间的爱。  
可惜Thor把它砸烂了。  
“这算哪门子的爱啊。”  
努力隐藏的哽咽和嘶哑的嗓音出卖了Loki压在心底的情绪。他眼角还是红的，脸上布满乱七八糟的泪痕，连同着遍布周身的瘀伤和红肿，此刻的Loki在Thor眼中产生了一种脆弱的美丽。他极少看到这样的Loki，不由地入了神，他的思绪很快散了开来，直到Loki望了他一眼，他才蓦地清醒。  
那是一个能洞穿灵魂的凝视。Thor莫名地觉得心里发虚，神明强大的预感告诉他，应该阻止Loki接下来要说的话，但此刻的Thor却被钉住了，被那饱含着绝望与仇恨的眼神，死死地钉在了原地。  
“这明明就是你单方面的囚禁和折磨罢了。”  
若说之前的Loki始终对Thor抱有一线希望和爱怜的话，那此刻的他便是真的哀莫大于心死了。他没想到，直到今日今时，Thor还能走神。多年的相处中，Loki把Thor的脾性摸的透彻，他甚至都能想到藏在Thor脑子中那肮脏龌龊的想法。伟大的诡计之神不想承认自己的失望和灰心，他扯出了一个戏谑的笑，用漫不经心的语气诉说着这件事，那态度就仿佛是在谈论今日的天气或晚餐。  
“你对我所抱有的，分明是自私和占有欲。”  
“你怎么敢把这些丑恶的情感美化成爱。”  
“你怎么还敢说你爱我，Thor。”  
魔法师的话像是一条条毒蛇，它们一口一口啃噬着神王的心脏。那淬着剧毒的牙齿在Thor心口留下了几百个永远无法愈合的窟窿，疼得让人发疯。Thor怔怔地看着Loki，他觉得自己此时应该崩溃，但他没有。或许是自我保护机制发挥了作用，又或许是打击太大一时无法消化，但无论怎样，他只是呆呆地愣在了床上，许久没有动作。  
聪慧如他，怎可能不知晓Loki话中的含义。  
他被Loki判了死刑，他们的感情被Loki判了死刑。  
而这一切的罪魁祸首都是他自己。  
一颗泪能有多重呢？此刻的Thor觉得那泪珠犹如千金之重，比世界上最沉的东西还难以让人承受。当那颗温热的泪顺着他的脸颊砸在他的手背上时，他甚至因为疼痛而颤抖了起来。  
那是神王的泪，是悔恨的泪，是愧疚的泪，是永失所爱的泪。  
神王本不应轻易落泪，但此刻Thor只想对着整个天地恸哭一场。  
但他没有。  
他只是起身，解开了拴住爱人脚腕的链子。  
“再见。”  
他虚搂住他用魔法变出衣物的爱人，不舍得吻落在了爱人的眼睫与额头上。  
“最好再也不见。”  
难得的，Loki没有不耐烦地推开Thor。而是安安静静地等Thor结束自己的亲吻与呢喃。他起身，整理了一下衣物。他用魔法开启了一个时空通道，走了进去，消失在Thor眼前。  
Thor觉得自己做的足够体面，他保持着完美的微笑，目送挚爱消失于眼前，这是一位王者应该拥有的风度，他想。可紧接着，他便像被抽干了所有力气似的，瘫倒在床上。伟大的王此刻像个婴儿似的蜷缩在Loki刚刚躺过的位置，他将脸埋进床单，用皮肤轻蹭着那一小块略带余温的床单，鼻翼轻翕，嗅着那越来越淡的气息。  
他满腔的爱与真心，都被Loki带走了。或许Loki本身并不稀罕这玩意儿，也许Loki会把这一腔热血随手扔掉，但那是Loki的决定，他无从知晓，也无权干涉。  
他仅知的是：  
从现在开始，任天地之大，也都与他再无任何瓜葛了。


	2. 下

村子里的婆婆说，那位新搬进来的脾性古怪的年轻人似乎睡眠质量很差，她经常能在梦醒时分的午夜见到那从窗里透出来的灯光。  
那是Loki Odinson的房子。Thor放他放的突然，他甚至没能想好接下来的计划。但与生俱来的自我保护让他本能地选择了熟悉的区域居住，在新建成的Asgard最偏僻的森林里，Loki用魔法为自己建造了一间小小的木屋。他总是独来独往，偶尔出去，用魔法为自己换取一些食物和生活必需品。他从未告诉过旁人他是伟大的国王失踪已久的弟弟，在村民眼中，Loki只不过是一名和他们一样的平民百姓，在这个简朴的村庄里过着与他们一样平静的生活。  
暴风雨前的天空总是宁静的，真正的危险也只隐藏在毫无波澜的湖面之下，那匿于简单生活背后的痛苦也只有Loki一个人才知道。开始只是噩梦，那些黑暗的日子像粗粝的麻绳似的绑架了他本就极脆弱的睡眠，在第不知道多少次从大口的喘息和淋漓的汗水中醒过来的时候，Loki清楚的知道他生病了。  
神也会生病么？  
神也会生病。  
那深植于骨髓的恐惧、痛苦和纠葛的情感已经病入膏肓，无药可解。  
与梦魇相伴而来的是失眠。最初的时候只是极易惊醒，后来慢慢发展到成彻夜难眠。他只好成宿成宿的盯着天花板，不敢合上眼睛，他怕他一闭眼，那些血淋淋的伤口就会化身为一只只怪兽接踵而来，吞噬他全部的思想与行为，让他彻底堕入抑郁的深渊，成为这些怪兽的奴隶，任由它们在他体内歇斯底里地狂欢。  
最严重的时候，他极度抗拒与他人的肢体接触。生活中正常的肢体触碰会让他产生极强烈的反胃感，喉咙和肠胃的不适感常把他逼的浑身冷汗，哪怕是在炎热的正午。他深入简出，变得愈发孤僻。这幢房子是他给自己建的堡垒，他生活在里面，小心翼翼的保护自己那颗已经伤痕累累的心脏。  
在又一次从支离破碎的梦境和睡眠中惊醒后，Loki决定尝试自救。他不是不清楚自己的症结所在，他与Thor之前的感情就像是那漂亮的潘多拉魔盒，灾难从那被砸得粉碎的盒子中飞出，厉鬼似得纠缠着他们俩。  
听说Thor最近过的很不好。  
曾经英俊洒脱的王者变得消瘦又沉郁。  
原来这段经历对他们两个来说都是一次打击，原来灾难并没有只折磨他一个人。这样自私的想法让消沉多日Loki感受到了一些雀跃。他有些分不清这喜悦究竟是来自复仇的快感，还是因为有人分担的轻松。  
在今夜这个只有着凄风苦雨的夜晚，他决定做一件不寻常的事情：他要返回王宫，看一看他那同样悲伤的“战利品”。  
-  
扑面而来的酒气熏得Loki直往后退，他屏住呼吸，踏入这间许久未尽的屋子。Loki用魔法点亮了一个光球，他将那团微弱的火光捧在手心，打量着这间他曾居住的房子。房间里的家具和摆件还是和以前一样，全是Loki喜欢的装饰和东西，其实最开始的时候，Thor就是完全按照Loki的喜好和审美布置的。他伸出食指，在胡桃木雕成的昂贵的床头柜上摸了一把，没有一星半点的灰尘，在他走后，这间房间一定被Thor保存的很好，也许还会定期叫女佣们来清理。Loki吹了吹他的手指，托着光球向房屋中央走了几步，终于看见了弄得满屋子酒气罪魁祸首：他趴在堆满酒瓶的写字台上的哥哥，Asgard的王——Thor Odinson。  
光球发出来的光就像蜡烛似的，随着Loki的步伐摇曳闪烁着，在黑暗中影影绰绰，但即便是这微弱的灯光也足够Loki看清Thor脸上挂着的泪痕。Loki曾经以为看到这一幕时他会欢欣雀跃，庆祝自己成功的复仇，但当他实际上看到这一幕时，心里却泛起了一层酸涩，像是有无数只蚂蚁啃噬着他的心脏，麻木中带着丝丝缕缕的疼痛，牵扯着他的情感。  
也许只是酒力罢了，Loki为Thor的泪水找着借口，他缓缓靠近那张桌子，想要仔细看看他在睡梦中也在落泪的“爱人”，如果他之前的那些行为能被称作是“爱”的话。  
Thor的胳膊下压着几张写了字迹的信纸，光球的光芒太过暗淡，不足以看清纸张上的字母。Loki捏着这几张纸的边缘，想从Thor的胳膊下抽出，但Thor压得很紧，即便是Loki废了好些力气也没能得逞，更糟的是，他的小动作吵醒了这头醉酒的“雄狮”。  
迎面而来的拳头带动了静止的空气，掀起了Loki额前的碎发。多日来的消沉并未让Loki的战斗力衰退，他一个闪身，躲过了Thor的攻击。看来酒精还没能吞噬掉Thor的意志，发现这个事实的Loki惊觉自己竟然生出了几丝满意的情绪。  
“谁！”  
沙哑却有力的声音在Loki耳边炸响，就如同这雨夜中的响雷一样。真不愧是雷神，连威胁和质问都能如此中气十足，即便是醉酒之后，想着想着，Loki被自己的小心思逗笑了。  
昏黄的灯光驱散了房屋中的黑暗，却将他们兄弟二人之间的气氛推向了沉默的深渊。Loki收起了他的魔法，一言不发地看着站在对面顶着一脸复杂表情的Thor。他从Thor那双漂亮的异瞳中看读出了很多情绪，有惊喜，有悔恨，有无措，还有翻滚波澜着的痛苦。  
“听说你过的不是很好…我只是想回来看看…”  
凝重的气氛让Loki觉得窒息。他不知道什么时候起，他们之间变成了这样，明明在最开始时，哪怕待在一起一整天不交谈都不会觉得尴尬和无聊。  
听到Loki的话，Thor露出了一个无声的苦笑。他放松下自己紧绷的肌肉，转过身去，收拾起了桌子旁凌乱堆放的酒瓶。  
“你听说的没错，我过得的确很不好。”  
神王弯下腰，试图把怀里的易拉罐和玻璃瓶塞进那个满得要溢出来的垃圾桶。Loki怔怔地愣在旁边，看着Thor弯曲的脊梁，他突然觉得，曾经那个伟岸的神王苍老得厉害。  
“你走之后，我无时无刻不想着死亡。走在路上的时候，我会幻想有失控的车辆冲向我，站在高处时，我会幻想我失足跌下去的样子，就连每日清晨进餐时，我都幻想下一秒我手中的餐刀落在我的动脉上。”  
可怜的垃圾桶在Thor的施压下发出“嘎吱嘎吱”的响声，他一面把手中的空瓶子一个一个塞进垃圾桶的缝隙中，一面缓缓诉说着他所遭受的痛苦和谴责。直到他手中最后一个空瓶子被塞了进去后，Thor才抬起他的头，用那双布满血丝的眼看着站在原地不知所措的Loki。  
“可我知道我不能死，因为我还欠你一个道歉。我的理智阻止了这场杀死自己的周密计划，我的理智告诉我我还有人民和国家，我的理智告诉我，我得亲口向你表达我的歉意。”  
Thor慢慢直起了身子，他用那双悲伤的眼睛望向归来的爱人，缓缓向Loki走去。  
“我以为你再也不会回来了。我的理智在这场战争中快要输了。”  
随着Thor逐步靠近，Loki的心脏在胸腔里打起了鼓，那一下一下激烈的跳跃像是要撞破胸膛似的，他的大脑飞速地旋转着，犹豫着到底要不要逃跑。逃跑对他来说相当容易，但是逃跑的后果就是彻底击垮眼前这个悲伤的大个子。也许他该逃走，击垮Thor本来就是他复仇的目的，但看着眼前被悲伤缠绕包裹的Thor，他的腿就像是被钉在了原地，无论如何都无法迈动一步。  
“收下我的歉意好么，无论你是否选择原谅我曾经的疯狂。”  
Thor还是走到了Loki的跟前，他虔诚地看着他黑发碧眼的爱人，就像信徒望着他所信仰的神明似的。  
那是一个饱含歉意的轻柔的吻，他轻轻落在Loki的额头上。Loki清楚，这个吻象征了Thor的歉意与爱慕，他本应接受下来。但他无法抵抗生理上的本能，当Thor柔软的唇瓣落在他的肌肤上时，他无法控制地颤抖着，许久未发作的反胃感再度涌上喉头。他一把推开Thor，捂着嘴奔向了卫生间，没过一会儿，呕吐声就从那里传了出来。  
当Loki再度从卫生间出来时，迎面就对上了Thor极度痛苦自责的表情。Thor像是被吓到了，不同于刚刚亲昵大胆的举动，这次他只敢拘束地站在一旁，用眼神小心翼翼地询问着。Loki苍白的唇色给了Thor想要的答案，他沮丧地低下头，为Loki让出了一条路。  
“远离我似乎是个好的选择…”  
Thor张了张嘴，似乎还想说些什么，但他最终也没能说出些什么。他转身离去，宽松的浴袍衬得他的体型愈发消瘦，此刻Thor离去的背影显得有些伶仃。  
被牵扯住的袖子让Thor转过身，迎接他的是一个带着怯意的拥抱。Loki的双臂揽住他的脖子，压低了Thor的头颅，紧接着一个吻落在了Thor的唇上。就像是初恋的情侣，青涩的吻一下下地试探着，想要拉进二人之间的距离。  
这个冲动所为的吻耗光了Loki的勇气，他拼命压抑着自己的本能和天性。没人知道他是怎么想的，就连他自己也不清楚，但此时此刻用一个吻来填补空白最适合不过了。  
被吻住的Thor有些僵硬，不过他很快就反应过来了。一双长臂揽过Loki的身体，把那思念已久的人锁进了自己怀里。他把他的头颅压得更低，抽出一只手，托起Loki的下巴，好让他的爱人吻的不是那么费力。  
他们在雨夜中忘情地拥吻着，像是两个在冰雪中相拥取暖的人。彼此真实的体温让他们那颗不安的心逐渐平复了下来，至今都没能愈合的创面正在一点一点地缩小着。  
-  
忘了是谁放下了唱片机的唱针，也没人记得是谁先脱了谁的衣服。伴随着屋外的雨声和巴赫谱的悠扬的曲子，一个接一个的吻落在了Loki的身上，从额头开始，一下一下，攀上鼻尖，又蔓延至胸口。Thor的手一下一下地抚摸着Loki的黑发，安抚着他被心理疾病困扰折磨的爱人。Thor的吻逐渐落在Loki胸口那两粒凸起的果实上，他用舌头舔舐着，当略微粗糙的舌蹭过敏感的乳尖时，他听见Loki发出的微弱的呻吟，那是动情的标志。被肯定了的Thor再接再厉，他用他的双唇吸吮着那脆弱的红果，就像孩子捧住母亲的乳房吸吮乳汁那样。伴随着Loki越来越重的喘息声，室内的气氛被点燃，提琴悠扬的曲调和雨水砸在玻璃上的声响为这场性事添了几分旖旎和暧昧。  
“我准备好了。”  
Thor听见Loki这样说道。这是一场由Loki所主导性事，他引领者Thor的手来到他的双腿之间，要求Thor与他一同探索这神秘的花园。Thor搂住身下的爱人，他亲了亲Loki的嘴角，伸出一根手指，慢慢探入那处秘境。  
可指尖传来的干涩让Thor惊讶地停下了动作。他以为Loki说准备好了，指的是Loki的身体已经准备好用他共赴云雨了，可从这干涩的触感来看，完全没有。那Loki所说的准备好了到底指得是什么呢，Thor看着从性事一开始就紧闭着双眼的爱人，找到了答案。  
Loki所谓的准备好了，大抵是指准备好勉强自己容忍这个曾经侵害过自己的人再一次侵犯自己吧。  
Thor抽出了手指，他拉起叠在床尾的被子，盖上了Loki裸露的身体。察觉到动作停止的Loki惊异地扭头，带着一脸不明所以的表情看向Thor。  
“真的不用勉强自己。”  
如果你对我的触碰感到恶心的话。  
Thor没有说出自己藏在心里的话，他只是给Loki仔仔细细掖好了被角，准备起身离开。还未等他完全站起，一股巨大的力量扯着他的手腕，把他拽进了柔软的床垫里。  
是Loki，Thor看着被他放在心尖上的爱人一个翻身，骑在了他的身上。他定定地看着Loki，看着那双好看的绿眼睛，然后他听见Loki说：  
“你爱我么？”  
我当然爱你，这个世界上再没有人比我更爱你，如果你需要，我甚至愿意奉上我一整个为你跃动不止的心脏。Thor听见他的心这样呐喊着，但他什么都说不出口，只好用傻乎乎地点头来表明自己的心意。  
“那就做下去。”  
Loki的声音不容置疑，他俯身从床头柜的抽屉里掏出一小管润滑剂，挤了一小截在自己的手指上。他将这一小截沾了润滑剂的指头探进他紧致的穴道里，仔细地把润滑剂涂抹在内壁的每一个角落，轻轻地屈起手指，按压着自己的敏感点，好让自己能尽早适应Thor的尺寸。  
这一幕对Thor来说称得上是香艳了。Loki绯红的双颊和不住的呻吟激起了Thor的欲望，他早就硬得难受了，但他一点都不忍心打断眼前这美好的一幕，他只好挺着他硬得发疼的阴茎，等待Loki彻底开拓好自己的身体。  
Loki将一只手支撑在Thor的胸膛上，他稍稍抬起扩张好的下身，用另一只手扶住Thor的性器，对准自己的小穴，一点一点地“吃了进去”。随着Thor尺寸可观的性器一寸一寸地进入，Loki穴道内的每一条褶皱，每一寸皮肤都能感受到这致命的快感，他用他的穴道描绘着Thor的阴茎，描绘着上面每一道凸起的血管和经络，描绘着上面每一道纵横的沟壑。这快感是这么强烈，强烈到甚至要令人窒息，Loki觉得用鼻腔呼吸已经不足够提供自己身体此刻所需要的氧气了，他只好张开了嘴，像脱水的鱼似的，大口大口地喘息着，而那藏不住的快感随着呼吸也完全暴露于Thor面前。  
当Thor的阴茎完全进入Loki体内时，他们满足地叹了一口气。紧接着，Loki扭动着腰肢，小幅地摆动自己的皮肤，模仿他们在做爱时的动作。这是Loki头一次这么主动，也是他们俩头一次用到这样的姿势，无论如何都不得要领的Loki怎么都没办法满足自己，没动几下就累得不行的他软下了腰肢，趴在Thor胸口，小口小口地喘着气。还塞在屁股里的性器随着Loki的动作偶尔蹭到他的内壁，激得Loki发出小声的呻吟，那呻吟声是那么甜腻迷人，就像是撒娇的猫咪似的。  
Thor搂着他气喘吁吁的爱人，他亲了亲Loki被汗水打湿的黑发，翻了个身。他将Loki两条酸软的腿挂在自己的腰上，双手支撑在Loki两边，看着他被欲望折磨的爱人。  
“准备好了么？”  
Thor温柔地问道。即将攀上欲望顶峰的Loki失了回答的力气，他只是慵懒地点了点头，两条修长的手臂搂住了Thor的脖子，以防等会被巨大的冲击力和快感顶走。  
得到允许的Thor在Loki体内活动了起来。他粗长的性器一下一下地撞击着，撞击着Loki的内壁，撞击着Loki的敏感点。他挺着那从压抑逐渐转到高昂的呻吟，他清楚Loki逐渐登上了欲望的顶峰。多年的相处让他熟知Loki的一切，就在Loki达到高潮的前几秒，Thor的手抚弄上Loki的阴茎，把玩着，送他攀上了欲望的顶点。  
看着Thor一手的白浊，Loki觉得有些难为情，他扭过了脸，想要隐藏他羞红了的脸，但内心的情绪却被同样泛红的耳朵所出卖。Thor爱怜地看着Loki的小动作，他将一手的白浊悉数抹在了Loki胸口，接着他也加快了抽插的频率，在Loki高潮的余韵中释放了自己。  
“我爱你。”  
当Thor释放自己的一瞬间，他听见Loki附在他耳边小声说着情话。  
“我以为我会恨你，但实际上我还是爱你。”  
Thor低下头，用自己的嘴堵上了那两瓣柔软的唇，然后他说：  
“我也爱你，亲爱的。”  
-  
“别再离开我了好么？”  
Thor搂着累晕过去的爱人轻声说道。  
没人回答他，但Thor知道，答案一定是肯定的。  
-  
当我们在谈论爱情的时候我们在谈论什么呢？  
大概是在谈论那双想要触碰却又收回的手吧。  
当我们在谈论爱情的时候我们在谈论什么呢？  
大概是在谈论那愿意为了你违背我的天性，忤逆我的本能的那一腔孤勇吧。


End file.
